


Memorial

by Zappy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Stark, M/M, Merchant of Death, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, this is a fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of "How Terrible It Is To Love Something Death Can Touch", Tony decides to honor the memory and take up the mantle of Agent of Chaos. This is how Iron Man died, and the Merchant of Death took over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itallstartedwithdefenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Terrible It Is To Love Something Death Can Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039136) by [itallstartedwithdefenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/pseuds/itallstartedwithdefenestration). 



> I was given permission by itallstartedwithdefenestration to write this idea I got after reading their fic. You really need to read it for this to make complete sense, and there will most definitely be spoilers for all the Thor & Iron Man movies so far. I've always had a thing for a Dark!Stark... and the Merchant of Death is pretty catchy~ I always thought it was a shame that Loki (in the movies) never heard about the title. I'm fixing it now.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Long after it’s become dark, Tony picks himself up to his feet. His knees are wet from both the wine and the tears he refuses to admit he shed. He doesn’t bother to step around the shattered glass of the wine bottle, lets the sharp edges paint his bare feet red. He’s too numb to feel any sort of _physical_ pain.

“JARVIS,” God, his voice sounds _wrecked_ and he _hates_ it.

 **“Yes, sir?”** If Tony had the attention span he’d notice the AI’s hesitance and softer tone. As is, he honestly can barely think straight.

“JARVIS, open a new folder. Time for a new project.” Tony pauses and rests his weight against the counter top. Suddenly he barely has the strength to hold himself up and he lets out a heavy breath through clenched teeth.

“Top secret, buddy. No eyes but mine got it? I don’t want anyone peeking. Strap a _don’t-read-until-_ way _-after-Christmas_ sticker on it.” Tony closes his eyes and his fists clench, his nails slowly digging crescents into his palm.

**“Understood, sir. Title of folder, sir?”**

“Let’s call it… Project Ragnarök. It is a memorial after all; let’s go the full nine yards.” A facsimile of a smile dances across his face, and were he facing a mirror he’d break down again because that smile was the first he saw on Loki’s face. Before Loki let go of his shields and showed Tony his true smile. The one that caused green sparks to light up his eyes. Eyes that promised _oh so much_ without uttering a word.

**“Very well, sir. Purpose of Project Ragnarök?”**

Tony lets out a dark chuckle and stands straighter, pulling the pieces of himself back together. But this time in a completely different shape one with more edges than before. “JARV, Daddy’s gonna take over the world.”

**“… As Iron Man, sir?”**

“No. Iron Man instills respect. This time… I’m going for _fear_. The _Merchant of Death_ is back in business.”


	2. -Note to readers-

I apologize, this isn't a new chapter, but fear not because I am working on it! With Ragnarök being on February 22, expect at LEAST a new chapter before then. I'm actually hoping to have maybe finished a good portion of this fic by then.

Until then, please be patient and know that the End is Coming.


End file.
